


Avocados at Inebriation

by janusrome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Drunkenness, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你不是想知道我的長相嗎？」說著，Foggy抓起Matt的雙手，放到自己的臉上。<br/>（字數：約1,500）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocados at Inebriation

 「欸，Foggy？」

「嗯？」

「我好像從來都不知道你的長相。」

「喔。」Foggy隨口敷衍了一聲，接著他提醒道：「樓梯到了。」他搖搖晃晃爬上宿舍的樓梯，而他的右手臂上掛著同樣搖搖晃晃的Matt。

「你想知道我看起來是什麼樣子？」

「嗯。」

「為什麼？」

「為什麼不？」

「我們都認識這麼久了，為什麼現在你才想知道我的長相？」

「……今天是個好日子？」Matt含糊說著。

Foggy的回應是嗤之以鼻。

今天才不是什麼好日子呢，不是週末，也不是假日，更不是特殊節日。他們兩人在外頭喝個半醉也不是為了慶祝，而是今天稍早Marci和他分手了，他回到宿舍，吼著他要大醉一場把這件鳥事遠遠拋在腦後，然後他拖著Matt一同出去買醉。噢，Marci，迷人又惱人的Marci，他們總是這樣，口角不斷，不論再怎麼不值一提的瑣事都能引起激烈的爭執，吵到氣頭上就嚷著分手，過了幾天氣消之後，其中一人打通電話給對方，約出來喝杯咖啡或吃頓飯——或有時候直接回他的宿舍——然後他們又復合了。但這次不一樣，Foggy很難明確說出到底是哪裡不一樣，但套句Matt常說的，就是有種「感覺」，感覺這次他們真的玩完了。

腳步不穩的兩人跌跌撞撞爬上三樓，Foggy用肩膀撞開寢室房門，Matt用手杖探向床鋪的方位，摸索著朝他的單人床走去。Foggy模模糊糊想到，也許他不該硬拖著Matt陪他喝酒。剛才Matt是怎麼說的？頭昏腦脹跟視力沒有關係，負責維持身體平衡的是耳朵裡面的什麼液體。眼睛看不到的人還會頭暈眼花？尤其他的感官相對敏銳所以暈頭轉向的情況更嚴重？喔這實在太慘了。

他的室友重重坐到床上，把頭往後仰靠在床頭，然後發出了聽起來像是呻吟的長嘆。

看到Matt悲慘的模樣，Foggy忍不住為他感到難過。

然後他提醒自己，Matt可不會喜歡他小心翼翼對待他。打從他們見面的第一天，Matt就說過他討厭別人把他當作易碎品，需要細心呵護以免他受傷。對啦，Foggy曾經對他惡作劇，把他們房間裡的家具全部搬到對面的寢室，讓Matt以為自己走錯房間。但那只是個無傷大雅的玩笑，就像一般人會對交情不錯又有一定程度幽默感的室友所開的玩笑，而非出於惡意想要傷害對方。

「來吧。」他說。他把床頭櫃上的鬧鐘推到一旁，然後一屁坐了上去。

「啊？」

「你不是想知道我的長相嗎？」說著，Foggy抓起Matt的雙手，放到自己的臉上。

Foggy曾經看過幾次Matt對向他搭訕的漂亮女孩這麼做，Matt宣稱他能透過雙手知道一個人的長相。只不過Foggy總對這番說詞半信半疑，天曉得這是真的抑或只是個藉口，好讓他有機會把手放上漂亮女孩的漂亮臉蛋。

Matt似乎醉得不願意移動，他保持先前的姿勢，全身上下唯一移動的只有他的雙手手指。

拇指指腹滑過他的鼻子，粗糙的手指尖端從他的眉心順著眉毛一路來到眼角，指根擦拂過他的顴骨，手掌緊貼著他的雙頰。

Foggy開始感到不自在。

毫無疑問的，這是一個親密的舉動——與其說Matt把雙手放在他臉上，倒不如說Matt以雙手捧著他的臉。

Foggy考慮著自己是否該閉上眼睛，避開這個有點尷尬地片刻；但轉念一想，閉上眼睛反而更奇怪，於是他睜大雙眼瞪著Matt。

Matt表情很專注，就像他在閱讀一般，他用手指探索Foggy臉孔的線條，如同辨識書頁上的盲符。

為了不明的原因，Foggy不由自主屏住呼吸。彷彿Matt正全神貫注做一件極為重要的事，而他不想要做出任何不當的舉動打擾Matt。

貼著他的臉頰緩慢移動的指頭終於停止動作。

「Foggy。」Matt輕輕喚道。

「嗯？」

然後他的室友露出酒醉的傻笑，「你長得跟Goose一點也不像。」

「嗄？什麼？……等等，為什麼你會認為我長得像Goose？」

Foggy一把揮開Matt的手，卻換來那個醉鬼一陣吃吃傻笑。

非常好，Murdock，以後別想再把你的手放到我臉上。

 

 


End file.
